role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Gaigun
Gaigun (ガイガン Gaigun) is an intergalactic mercenary Kaiju used by Ty-Dawg Origin Gaigun was hatched from an egg alongside a currently unidentified Gigan, and soon became smarter, stronger and well known than him. History Debut: Saving Private Napalean Gaigun first appeared at a GDF base in busan, announcing his intentions to rescue Napalean and return him to Doctor Cube. However he was soon hit in the back by BirthGoji with an atomic beam, causing him to become frustrated. Gomess Soon arrived as well, alongside Zoa Muruchi. Gaigun took the opportunity to attack the base, but was charged at by BirthGoji to give the humans time to escape. In retaliation, he started cutting into BirthGojis flesh with his chainsaw hands but was knocked away by him. As he attempted to destroy the base once more he was shot in the side by BirthGojis atomic breath, and then was bitten by him and thrown away by him. He then blasted him with his eye lasers ind retaliation, and attacked him with his chainsaw hand and horn while he was distracted by the arrival of HellGoji, but was then thrown away. As HellGoji approached him, he fired at him with a blast from his laser eyes. Soon Gomess approached him, and he ordered him to start digging to destroy the prisons systems, which he did. But as Gomess started digging the hole, BirthGoji jumped in and bit his neck to make him stop After a small battle in the hole, BirthGoji threw Gomess out of it, and then came out himself to repeatedly punch Gaigun in the face. This broke his visor, and he futilely attempted to slice BirthGoji with his chainsaw hands. However, Gomess soon managed to destroy the prison, as Napalean escaped. Gaigun then flew off to Dr. Cubes base with Napalean, and he told Dr. Cube that if he upgraded and repaired him, he would stick around. Return of Ivan Ooze Gaigun, Dr. Cube, and Hell Monkey all entered into a construction site, in search of the egg containing Ivan Ooze. Gaigun uncovered the ground he was buried in and revealed the hatch. Later he was mentioned as one of Cubes only competent members during his speech. Rise of Ivan Ooze Part. 2 Gaigun served a large role in this part of the arc, although he didn't fight. He sent a message on behalf of Dr. Cube to the GDF and Government to help him take down Ivan Ooze and Scorpitis. He soon allied with Ghido and used him to distract HarbingerGhidorah. He was knocked unconscious by a mysterious stranger who allied with Ivan, but managed to break through the forcefield. After that, he was lifted away by an escaping Ghido. The Bounty Huntin' Duo After being carried into space, Gaigun entered a conversation with Ghido. He soon educated him about bounties, and the two agreed to form a partnership. Personality Externally, Gaigun is the Kaiju embodiment of the stereotypical Southern Gentleman, speaking in slang from the south while always remaining at least somewhat polite and cordial, even in battle. However, beneath this comical exterior is a seasoned bounty hunter, containing years of experience through his many jobs. Gaigun always tries to get the job done, no matter what it is or how he has to do it. He takes his job seriously and doesn’t care who its given by or why. Abilities * Laser Eyes: '''Gaigun is capable of firing a powerful and destructive laser blast from his eye visor * '''Chainsaw Hands/Horn/Chest: '''Gaigun has chainsaws for hands, a horn, and in his chest, and is easily capable of using them effectively in battle. * '''Flying Speed: '''Gaigun is capable of flying at Mach 2 while on earth, and capable of flying faster than light while in space by encasing himself in a diamond * '''Intelligence: While not a genius, Gaigun is far from stupid and is capable of creating traps and plans to help him defeat his targets. * '''Blade Tail: '''Gaigun has a blades tail he can use as a weapon in combat. Trivia * Gaigun's southern accent and way of speaking is a result of Ty-Dawg recognizing that Gigan/Gaigun resembles Foghorn Leghorn, a loony tunes character. * Gaigun was originally going to have a more serious edge, but Ty-Dawg decided to go the southern route instead. * Gaigun design comes from this: http://godzillaama.tumblr.com/ Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Cyborgs Category:Aliens Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg) Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Godzilla: All Monsters Attack Category:Gigan